A Child's point of view
by Twin dragons of hope
Summary: Some of the Z gang are turned into chibis
1. Chapter 1

A child's point of view  
  
chapter 1  
  
The mistake  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Is everything ready?" someone asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, we won't get in trouble. We know that we want something other than trouble. Got that Goten? That video game and a few playmates." The other person told Goten.  
  
"It's my turn to call the dragon Trunks! Rise o great Shenron!" Goten yelled.  
  
The dragon roared: " I shall grant you two wishes. Choose them wisely."  
  
Trunks said "I wish for the new video game that came out yesterday! Next I would like a few playmates"  
  
With a glow of red eyes, the dragon finished before disappearing :"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell."  
  
"Finally Trunks! Gohan or your dad won't yell at us once we get home. But where are our friends?" Goten asked.  
  
"We probably have to find them. Lets go home." Trunks said.  
  
  
  
At Orange Star High School.....  
  
"They can't think of any other boring subjects! Well at least there is Gohan, Eresa and Sharpner..." Videl sighed.  
  
"You're right Videl. I wish something exciting would happen." Gohan said. Videl and Sharpner were eyeing Gohan. Something exciting happened all right. Videl tapped Gohan.  
  
"Take a close look at yourself. Your wish was granted." Videl wispered. Gohan did as told. Videl said to Sharpner:"He'll have to come up with an excuse to get out of class..." But she was interrupted with shatterring of a window. She turned around to see Gohan wasn't there and the window wasn't either.  
  
"You where saying, Videl?" Sharpner said, sarcastically.  
  
"How could I be so stupid! It must be Goten and Trunks wish. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out!" Videl said with anger.  
  
"You can't believe how bad younger sibblings are. Remember the time my brother told Eresa all my deepest secrets?" Sharpner said with a hint of pity in his voice.  
  
"IT...IT...IT'S A MIRACLE! I AM A GOOD TEACHER! SHARPNER ACTUALLY HAD PITY ON GOHAN!" The teacher continued until the bell rang  
  
Meanwhile, On the way to Goku's house...  
  
"Shoot! I should have said I had to leave for a doctor's appointement. Step #1: Get some clothes that are gonna fit." Gohan said in his voice that was shrinking. "Step #2: Kill Goten and Trunks. Step #3: Kill Dende. Step #4: Find a replacement for guardian of the earth, If cannot find one, assume the role yourself."  
  
Meanwhile, at a gym...  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That's it one more time, with ALL the weights on, and that'll do." Hercule closed his eyes so he can concentrate, and he tried as hard as he can. But as he tried, Videl stopped by, to pick her father up after school, like any other day.  
  
"Dad, we have to leave immediately. I'm in a hurry. Go get changed and...." Videl interrupted herself when she saw, not Hercule, but him shrinking like Gohan was. "Daddy? Uuuuuummmm, You're lucky I was prepared. And oh, Daddy, People will be suspicious if I keep calling you father, okay Hercule?"  
  
"But...but....but you are my daughter." Hercule whinned.  
  
"It's those two again. Go get changed and hurry. One more thing: Don't attract crouds." Once Hercule went changing, Videl wispered to herself:"That Trunks is going to die!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the gravity room at Capsule Corp. ...  
  
"There. All done. Time to go make the onna make my midafternoon snack." Vegeta went off to the controls to realize that he can't reach unless he stands on his toes. "I don't remember being so short or the controls being too high. Nor does the gravity makes you shorter."  
  
When he was done feeling his way on the control panel, Vegeta realized how come he had shrunk he went in the extra armor room and got in a suit that was small enough for him.  
  
"Where is he?" Vegeta yelled, but in a child throwing a temper tantrum way. Bulma noticed him and fainted. "Oh drat. Step #1: Join up with Kakarot's elder spawn. Step #2: Annihalate those two. Step #3: Destroy the guardian."  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout...  
  
"Dende, you are dead!" A child's voice appeared. Dende turned around to see Mr. Popo vanished, and a miniature Piccolo."Those two with you create catastrophy and chaos. You better change that."  
  
Piccolo went to change in one of Gohan's small namekian clothing for 8 year old kids. Mr. Popo appeared with a brush in his hands, smiling evily. "Piccolo, it is time for your bath..."  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Piccolo said, with a shiver.  
  
"I would." Mr. Popo went to grab the "young" namekian.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son home...  
  
"18, we'd better hurry and gather the Dragon Balls before Goten or Trunks does..." Chi-Chi was inturrupted by Gohan nearly breaking a plate his mother was attached to, due to Gohan's long hair; he dived for it even if he had his clothing to struggle with.  
  
"UUuuuuuu.....hello.......Mom." Gohan said nerveusly.  
  
"Never mind 18. They are one step ahead of us. Don't tell Krillin that Gohan is now a child again." Chi-Chi said, before hanging up."Gohan, go change into something." She was disturbed by the phone ringing again."Hello, Bulma. What Vegeta as well? I'll be right over. Do not call Krillin!" She hung up and cried to the back:"Goku, can you bring me to Bulma's house?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The nice quiet reunion at Capsule Corp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Gohan, once you're done, come join us at Bulma's place." Chi-Chi said before the house plunged into deep silence.  
  
"That is just great. None of my clothes fit me." Gohan then noticed a box under his bed. Due to the curiosity of a 6 year old, he pulled it to notice a lot of dust had collected on it. He blew the dust which made Gohan couth continuously for ten minutes. He then saw his old clothing from when he was trained by Piccolo. "Well, this'll have to do."  
  
When Gohan was fully dressed, the phone was ringing again, for the second time. It was Videl. "Hello? This is the Son residence." Gohan said with precaution.  
  
"All right Goten. I know what you did to my Dad. you are gonna regret the day you were born..." Videl got inturrupted.  
  
"It isn't Goten, Videl. It's me, Gohan. Meet me at Bulma's place. The same happened to me and Vegeta." Gohan explained, then hung up. He finnally got to fly to the destination when he told himself:"I wish that Mom and Dad didn't leave me behind. Maybe I'll meet up with Icarus on the way there."  
  
And out of darn luck, Icarus was passing by when he crashed into Gohan."Icarus! Do you want to come with me?" The dragon seemed pleased. and off they went.  
  
At the lookout...  
  
"Mr. Mama, I'm clean enough. Just let me get out and kill those brats." Piccolo was complaining about the bath.  
  
"There you go. We can now go see Bulma." Mr. Popo said, calmly.  
  
Once Piccolo was ready, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for him. they left off for Capsule Corp. "Slow down young one." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"Just keep up Popo." Piccolo grunted.  
  
At Capsule Corp. ...  
  
"I really hope they'll be here for diner, Chi-Chi." Bulma said, not worried at all. Instead, there was anger in her voice.  
  
"Can't you cook me some food? Pretty please?" Vegeta said. I really hope Mr. innocent works with me this time, He thought.  
  
"That trick won't work but since you asked, i will make diner for you and Gohan." Bulma said. But Chi-Chi saw that the door to the entrance opened. She saw Hercule. But she also made a mistake with the frying pan of Doom.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chi-Chi screamed to take out the boy which arrived.  
  
"Wrong boy Chi-Chi. Where is Trunks?" Videl looked at Vegeta and grabbed a pan and slamed it on his head.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Videl" Chi-Chi said. But she was interrupted by Gohan and Icarus coming in.  
  
"Take that Goten!" Bulma smaked him.  
  
"It's Gohan. And I think he had his punishment for bringing back that blasted dragon." Chi-Chi finished.  
  
"It is worst this time than the five other times put together. Last time, they wished my Dad in a frog and we nearly disected him in science class. He still gets nightmares from that. Now who will dance with me at the prom in a few months?" Videl said.  
  
But Piccolo came in with Dende and Mr. Popo. Bulma said:"Piccolo, why didn't ya say you were cute when you were a kid."  
  
"Shut up, Onna." Piccolo said, with a hint of blush. (Altough namekians don't usually blush, I think they do now.)  
  
"I just gave him a bath" Mr. Popo said with a grin.  
  
"Aw, how cute" Bulma said.  
  
But it was at that moment where Bulma heard two frying pans hit a couple of heads due to two different echos. "I guess they came in" Bulma said.  
  
"that's right. They'll regret what they did." Videl said. Chi-Chi hit Goten and Videl nocked out Trunks.  
  
A few hours later in a room...  
  
"Ouch. That hurt. I guess I shoulda caused more trouble when I was this young. The first time I got hit was probobly when Icarus came in. That reminds me, where is Icarus?" Gohan looked around seeing two more children. "That's Vegeta. Who else would have that goofy hair cut? Who is this brat? He looks like Hercule. Finnally, those two did something right."  
  
Gohan was cut off by something grabbing him. It was Vegeta in his sleep. He was hugging Gohan like a teddy bear. "Mom! Videl! Bring in some help! Wait a minute... Bring in a camera!"  
  
Bulma shot in, noticing that Vegeta was hanging on like there was no tomorrow. She clicked for what semeed an eternity. "Uh ho. Out of film. Good thing I carry extras." Bulma said as she exchanged the film and continued taking pictures.  
  
"You are so Ancient History, Bulma. You have to have a camquarter." Chi-Chi said excited while Bulma was running to the bathroom to develop her photos. Hercule finnally woke up.  
  
"What is going on?" Hercule was wondering what happened. Videl, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo got their way in and Piccolo burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Vegeta was awake as he actually let go of Gohan.  
  
"I really like the part where he sucks his thumb. Isn't it cute?" Videl said. Vegeta made his way to the camera and noticed the slides. They were playing it over and over again. Vegeta blasted it and it didn't even had a scratch.  
  
"Vegeta, it won't work. I tried it when Goten and Trunks taped me asleep then showed it to Videl, Eresa and Sharpner." Gohan said calmly.  
  
"The two are awaking. We have been in here for an hour." Piccolo said.  
  
"We really have to bring this to Krillin and the others." Bulma said with a grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
What moms are for  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Where are we, Goten?" Trunks mumbled.  
  
"At your house, remember. Ouch. Mom sure hit me hard." Goten whinned, rubbing his head. Chi-Chi and the others came in.  
  
"You two. Come with us." Chi-Chi said with Bulma following.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma brought Goten and Trunks to the other side of the house.  
  
Suddenly, a loud unpleaseant sound came from the room, as soon as the door closed. "HOW DARE YOU TRANSFORM YOUR BROTHER THAT IS GONNA MARRY SOON INTO A CHILD!"  
  
"AND YOU MR. TRUNKS! HOW DARE YOU CHANGE YOUR FATHER INTO A KID YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Bulma had a turn to "talk".  
  
At OSHS...  
  
"...NO VIDEO GAMES FOR A MONTH! NO BRINGING PETS HOME!" Chi-Chi and Bulma went on.  
  
"Ouch. those two ladies should pipe down! people are trying to learn! It is quite difficult to learn when ladies are yelling at their children" Sharpner complained about the sharp, irritating sounds.  
  
"WHAT? I can't hear you Sharpy!" Eresa yelled.  
  
In a city, on the other side of the planet...  
  
"Get to the underground shelters! The one thing worse than Cell is happening!" A civillian said.  
  
At planet new Namek...  
  
"Porunga, we wish that this inferno would stop!" The namek making a wish said.  
  
" WHAT!? This catastrophy is too loud!" The dragon said.  
  
At Capsule Corp. ...  
  
Dende and Piccolo where rolling on the ground, with agony while the others were blocking their ears, until the four of them came out.  
  
"Chi-Chi, you could have gave them earplugs." Goku said.  
  
"We did." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"You okay, Goten?" Videl asked.  
  
"WHAT? THERE'S A RINGING IN MY EAR!" Goten said.  
  
Goten noticed Gohan and told him:"You can't be Gohan. Mom would never allow long hair."  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNISE YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Chi-Chi was boiling. Goten was shivering in fear. (Do you blame him?)  
  
"Chi-Chi, why don't we continue about all of this tomorrow? We have to prepare for the next few months don't we?" Bulma noted. Chi-Chi and Videl agreed about this.  
  
When everyone left Capsule Corp., night fell. Bulma and Vegeta were arguing, with Trunks on the sidelines. "Vegeta, you are gonna go to bed now! and no 'I am the prince of all sayians' buster." Bulma yelled out. "i am not a bloodfirsty sayian!"  
  
"You are not a bloodfirsty sayian; YOU ARE A BLOODFIRSTY ONNA! I am gonna go to bed when ever I want!" Vegeta made the first mistake. He got the worst punishment a sayian could have: The frying pan of death!  
  
"Now Trunks, get your "ahem" little brother's bed ready, with the straps. Then get to bed." Bulma carried her ummm....huuuuuuummmm....son to bed.  
  
"Yes Mom! right away!" Trunks hurried so he wouldn't get a lashing.  
  
When Trunks was in bed, and Vegeta was strapped to his bed, Bulma joined her parents to sleep.  
  
At the Son residence...  
  
"GOTEN, I REALLY HOPE YOUR LSTENING TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, RIGHT? Chi-Chi said in spite of Gohan, Goku, Icarus, Videl and Hercule running away.  
  
"Yes Mom." Goten was covering his ears.  
  
After naming a whole bunch of punishments that he'll go through, Chi-Chi yelled to Gohan. "AS FOR YOU GOHAN, FOR BRINGING THAT DARN DRAGON HOME, YOU WILL NOT BE TAKEN ANY PREVILEGES! You will help me in teaching Videl the ways of being a good mother and wife for three days."  
  
"NO! TAKE AWAY MY TRAINING FOR A MONTH! TAKE AWAY HALF OF MY FOOD! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Gohan was more desprate than Goten.  
  
"Now to bed, you three or mister frying pan will tuck you all in." Chi-Chi said. Goten and Hercule disapeared to two beds. "What is it, Gohan?"  
  
"What about Icarus? Where will he sleep?" Gohan asked.  
  
"OUTSIDE!" Videl yelled. Gohan went off to bed before Chi-Chi could speak again.  
  
"Wow. Videl, you are good.This saves me some work." Chi-Chi complimented her student. Icarus fled as fast as Gohan. "Goku, are you hungry?"  
  
"Please. I haven't gotten one night alone eating food without Gohan since I left King Kai." Goku said hungrily.  
  
In the three boys room...  
  
"Okay kid I am gonna squash you like a bug! I, the great Hercule defeated Cell!" Hercule said angrily. Goten and Gohan looked at him for a moment, then laughed histerically.  
  
"What happened again? Oh, yeah! Cell beat three clowns, then Dad sent me to kill him, and I saved the day." Gohan said, taunting the big mouth.  
  
"What? The one next to me that matched Cell's strength is that blond deliveryboy." Hercule then laughed. and noticed Gohan went Super sayian.  
  
"Who, this deliveryboy?" Gohan said with a grin. Hercule was scared stiff. He remembered that the boy would be Videl's age. Anyway, he was his age now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Tails, malls and gravityrooms  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The next day, everyone went back to Capsule Corp. While Chi-Chi and Bulma were training Videl with the ways of the frying pan, Gohan and Vegeta snuck into Trunks' room. (Bulma figured that Vegeta would blast Trunks 100 diffrent ways for what he did, so she seperated the two.)  
  
"Goten, Trunks do you wanna spar?" Gohan asked, hiding his true intentions. Bulma yelled so that everyone would hear.  
  
"Gohan! Vegeta! We have to do something about those tails." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Tails?!" Gohan remembered that he had nocked Chi-Chi's dish not with his hair, but with his tail.  
  
"No! Not the tail! I'll do anything! It is I! The prince of all sayians that begs! Not the tail!" Vegeta panicked. "Destroy the moon! But the tail stays!" Videl had brought the popcorn for everyone to enjoy Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayins, begging.  
  
"Piccolo, can you nock me out?" Gohan asked calmly, so he wouldn't get knocked out by the frying pan again.  
  
"Sure. Love to." Piccolo said. Piccolo raised his hand and swung at the back of Gohans neck witch nocked Gohan out in one swing, afterwards Bulma cut his tail. Vegeta, however, was throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"Okay now Videl. You know you should hold the pan firmly. Take a big swing and hit the target." Chi-Chi instructed. Videl hit Vegeta with all her strenght and he was unconscious enough to cut the tail afterwards.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Gohan and Vegeta woke up and found their tails dissapeared. And a sound beneath them startled them.  
  
"Gohan. Vegeta. Hurry and come under here. Krillin is in the building." Piccolo wispered and the two boys went under to find not only Piccolo, but Hercule as well.  
  
"Hey, Broccoliboy. How come you brought Superhero here?" Vegeta asked. But they were interrupted by someone lifting the bed.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!" Gohan yelled. Krillin looked from kid to kid and figured out what happened.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Goten and Trunks made another nasty wish?" But Krillin just realised that he was no longer the shortest one. He looked at Hercule. "Now I know how the great Hercule beat Cell. He made Cell laugh to death."  
  
He turned to Vegeta. "Hey, small fry!" Vegeta was murmuring small death threats as he and Hercule were giving him .... death glares?  
  
It was Piccolo's turn. "Piccolo, I think your regeneration process went backwards." Piccolo was doing the same thing Vegeta was doing.  
  
Krillin turned to Gohan to find him turning to Super Sayian. "Go ahead Krillin. Make fun of me." Gohan threatened. Krillin was scared stiff. Vegeta and Piccolo were gaping at Gohan. "Lets go play with those two, Vegeta. I need to let off some steam." Gohan said, angrily, while Vegeta walked behind him obediently, shocked but obediantly.  
  
The two found Trunks and Goten playfighting. "Let us go train in the gravityroom." Gohan said playfully.  
  
They all marched off to the gravityroom. Vegeta said to Gohan: "475 times earth gravity shall do." Gohan stopped him.  
  
"That is too low. About 900 times gravity should be enough." Gohan said.  
  
"I barely reached 875. you can't-" Vegeta was interrupted.  
  
"Who do you think trained at night?" Gohan mocked Vegeta.  
  
"No wonder the training droids were always destroyed when I came in every day. All right 900 Times gravity." Vegeta got his smirk ready. Gohan set it up when only he noticed only he and Vegeta were standing. Trunks and Goten were on the floor like catterpillars.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the house...  
  
"Those two should go shopping with Bulma! That is so annoying." Chi-Chi complained.  
  
"I'm not that bad, Am I?" Bulma asked.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Please Mom, I'll change. Just give me another chance. I'll never do it again. I swear." Trunks begged.  
  
"Just another moment dear. I found a pink shirt that matches your father's." Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta whinning this time.  
  
"No. Not that! I'll do anything! Anything I tell you! Even wash the dirty armor and clothes!" Vegeta had tears in his eyes.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Nevermind. I answered my own question." Bulma said. Bulma noticed near the coffee maker the intense number of gravity the children were training in. "Everyone in the living room. I attach this wire to this one and...Voila."  
  
They were looking at the four young sayians, Vegeta and Gohan pummeling Goten and Trunks to the ground. Piccolo said all of a sudden: "50 zeni that Gohan finishes them both off."  
  
Master Rochi looked at him with a keen eye. "100 zeni that Trunks falls first!" He yelled.  
  
"200 zeni that Vegeta kills them both!" Yamcha said.  
  
"1000 zeni that Vegeta weakens them, Gohan finishes him off!" Dende went.  
  
They all went on until Bulma yelled angrily. "1 000 000 zeni that those two will go shopping with me!"  
  
"Drat! there goes the taxes. 2 000 000 zeni that we girls accompany you." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh! I'd like to go do some shopping with you girls for some clothes for the children!" Mrs. Briefs said, excited.  
  
"I now someone that could help. My friend Eresa. No one could match with her. Well, maybe Bulma."  
  
"Here's the plan girls. 18! Marron! come here. Okay. Me and Eresa will take Hercule and Vegeta. Chi-Chi, Mama, will take Goten and Trunks." Bulma started. Mrs. Briefs already started her own fancy. "Videl, you will have Gohan and Piccolo to hang on to. 18 and Marron will help you. All right now, Break!"  
  
Bulma suddenly went to the Gravityroom and stood (She's angry as it is). She then got Vegeta and Gohan's back collars of their shirts. Gohan was starring at Vegeta struggling to get free. "Gohan! Turn off this machine! Your punishment have all been settled." Bulma yelled. Gohan turned off the gravity, and went out. Trunks and Goten followed beaten up badly. This punishment was put for all boys under the age of 10 including Piccolo and Hercule. It was worst than the frying pan. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Mall, Mayham and....Secrets?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
At the Briefs...  
  
"Bulma! The car is ready! Did you get the kids ready?" Mrs. Briefs said, smiling to see Bulma dragging Trunks to the car and strapping him down.  
  
"No Mom! Please no! NO! No! I'll change! please no.Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Trunks begged his mother so he could stay, but she allready strapped him down.  
  
"Time for Vegeta!" Bulma said cheerfully when she went inside.  
  
5 minutes later, the two wating outside heard a scream. Not a woman scream, but a miniature sayain prince. "No Onna! You won't take me alive!I won't let you!" Vegeta continued on like that even after Bulma strapped him down.  
  
Before they left, Mr. Popo floated down. Piccolo was struggling to get free as well. "Bulma, can you take Piccolo to the mall in your car?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma strapped the young namek in between Vegeta and Trunks. And off they went.  
  
At the Son residence...  
  
"Hercule is strapped down ma'am. I'll get Gohan. you fetch Goten." Videl said to Chi-Chi in an army tone.  
  
Once Videl began her search for her prey, she spotted it very soon. "There you are Gohan. let's go, there is no point in making this hard on yourself. It is just for a day." As soon as Videl was finished talking, Gohan imagined the worst. Him in a teletubbie suit.  
  
"Just promise me you aren't gonna make me put on a costume like Barney." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Videl said. Darn! there goes my fun! she thought. "Now let's go to the car." Gohan went to her, despite the fact he hated shopping with girls.  
  
When Chi-Chi cornered Goten, Goten told himself: "No way through this. I surrender."  
  
"Off to the mall, guy! YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Videl yelled with excitement.  
  
At the mall...  
  
18 was feeling bored, having to wait for everyone to show up. At least Marron was there. Her father's sense of humor was one thing that Marron kept hidden.  
  
"Mommy, 2 years ago why did you let that obnoxious, annoying, loud-mouthed brat win?" Marron suddenly asked her. 18 managed to put on a grin.  
  
"Now you be carefull what you say, honey." 18 answered.  
  
"But daddy and Vegeta calls him that." Marron said what her mother expected to hear.  
  
"Your father should watch his mouth or you will practice on him. And he is as well an obnoxious, annoying, loud-mouth." 18 said calmly.  
  
"Mom, I said obnoxious, annoying, loud-mouthed brat." Marron corrected.  
  
"That's right." Suddenly, a high school blond came up to18 and Marron and told them something  
  
"Excuse me, I am supposed to meet my friend Videl here." 18 interrupted her.  
  
"You must be Eresa. My name is 18. and here is Marron. Videl will be arriving shortly." 18 answered coldly. 18 felt a tiny jolt of energy which she recongised each of them. "Bulma and Mrs. Briefs are arriving first. Vegeta and Trunks are giving her a hard time. MMmmmm...Looks like Popo dropped Piccolo off."  
  
Ten minutes later, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs along with Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo joined 18 Marron and Eresa. "Hi 18. Hello Marron. Things went well this morning." Bulma said in a very cheerful tone.  
  
"I see." 18 said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you must be Eresa. I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my Mother." Bulma said to Eresa as soon as she noticed her.  
  
Eresa turned to Bulma's mother. "I never knew that an old woman could have such beautiful golden hair.You look so beautiful. I'm jealous." Eresa said.  
  
"Aaaaawwww. What a sweety. Bulma is lucky to go shopping with you as shopping partner." Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
Vegeta was frightened.This girl is the Onna's partner?! She is just as bad as the old and my Onna! he thought.  
  
"Oh, here comes the others." 18 said as Chi-Chi and Videl came their way with Gohan, Goten and Hercule folloing with baby steps.  
  
"Bulma, here is Hercule. Vegeta will regret it if he blasts Eresa." Chi-Chi said. Bulma took Vegeta by the arm and went off with Eresa hanging on to Hercule.  
  
"Chi-Chi, good luck with Goten and Trunks. You too Mrs. Briefs." Videl said as the two women went off with their set of children. "Now 18. Where shall we start?" Gohan and Piccolo started to shiver in fear.  
  
At Bulma and Eresa...  
  
"Let's start here, Eresa. Oh this shirt is perfect for Vegeta." Bulma and Eresa continued on until they got together two suits for Hercule and Vegeta. "Vegeta come try on you clothes."  
  
Those were the death words. "Why doesn't he go first." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright. But you go next. No questions asked." Bulma said.  
  
Hercule went to change, and once he came out, he had a cute red shirt with a bunny head in the left corner, matched with green pants. Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
"Isn't he cute Bulma? I told you the green pants go well with a red shirt." Eresa said.  
  
"You sure taught me something Eresa." Bulma said first off, collecting Hercule's old clothes and paying for the new clothes. "Okay Vegeta your clothes and if you don't put it on you will get a lashing." Bulma showed him the clothes. Vegeta came to sudden stop for his laughter.  
  
Vegeta came out to find royal blue pants and a pink shirt with a big teddy bear on the front and above it writing said: "Hug me".  
  
I am gonna kill that Onna! he thought. "All right. Time to put back my training armor on." He looked around to find it gone.  
  
"Looking for this, you cute little teddy bear?" Bulma pulled out his training armor. Looking at the shirt, she said with an evil grin: "Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that." Then, she hugged him. Hercule was laughing now.  
  
At Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs...  
  
"There is so much to choose from! I don't know if I should give this to Goten or Trunks." Chi-Chi said as the two ladies went through a pile of clothing on the on sale table.  
  
"Goten. Trunks. Come and put on your clothing." Mrs. Briefs dragged the two to the change rooms. Goten went in first.  
  
Once he came out, he was wearing orange pants, and a shirt like his brother's, when he went to high school. Trunks snickered when Goten panicked to find his old orange fighting uniform gone and Mrs. Briefs paying for the clothes. It was Trunks that went in now. His face did not have a smile. It had a panicked expression. Once he came out, he had clothes like Gohan had before the Radditz incident.  
  
"You look like a calm kid Trunks." Goten chuckled.  
  
"I hope the others are having a good time." Chi-Chi said.  
  
At Videl, 18 and Marron...  
  
"I like this dress, mommy! Buy it! I can't wait to show daddy!" Marron said.  
  
"You mean we will have to show Krillin!" Gohan panicked. Marron nodded yes, and Videl came to Piccolo with a yellow shirt and purple pants.  
  
"Here Piccolo. put this on. Or else." Videl said taking out her pan.  
  
After Piccolo came out with his yellow "Hercule rules!" shirt, with a big fat face of Hercule, and his purple pants, Gohan was laughing even harder than Vegeta. He was rolling on the ground.  
  
"Your turn Gohan." 18 said with a big, cold grin. Gohan went in when Videl put Piccolo's training clothes in a bag and paid for his clothes.  
  
Gohan took an extra precaution. Good thing I came prepared. I'll put my training suit in here and close it. Once I come back in, I'll put it on. Gohan came out with a pink shirt that says "bad boy" on it and he has nice blue overalls with bright big teddy bear face on the front.  
  
18, Piccolo and Marron burst out laughing and rolled on the ground. Videl went to the manager and said: "I'll buy it for twice the price!" Piccolo, 18 and Marron laughed even harder. Gohan dissapeared to reappear in his training outfit. Piccolo was boiling.  
  
"It's lunch time, Videl." 18 said leaving with Marron and Piccolo. Gohan gave his new suit to Videl, and joined the others.  
  
Once they arrived and met the other ladies and children...  
  
"Where is Gohan's suit, Videl? Or did he bring that thing?" Chi-Chi said looking at Gohan, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Thanks for that capsule, Trunks! it came in usefull." Gohan said.  
  
"They'll find a way to get you in your suit." Trunks said, despite the fact that Gohan was snickering about the others' suits.  
  
"Gohan, can you go walk around a bit?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
Gohan went on alone only to have Sharpner almost trip over him.  
  
"Ouch you okay kid?" Sharpner said.  
  
Oh no! Not Sharpner! Not him! Gohan Thought. "Uuuummmm... Yeah i'm fine." Gohan said, nervously.  
  
"You are wearing a fighting uniform. You must be able to beat anyone in your school and maybe at mine." Sharpner went on.  
  
"Uuuummm... Yeah..." Gohan said cautiously and nervously.  
  
"What's your name? Mine is Sharpner." Sharpner asked.  
  
"Uuuuummmm...uuuummmmm" Gohan said all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, I get it. you like to keep your name secret. Let me treat you to ice cream. I've got a few secrets of my own I'd like to share with you." Sharpner got Gohan some ice cream and they went to sit down.  
  
Sharpner is as dullheaded as Eresa! Gohan thought while he licked his ice cream slowly to listen to Sharpner's most deepest, inner secrets.  
  
"You know Sayaman, well I envy him. He has my girl, and so does my friend at school." Sharpner started.  
  
As he went on with his secrets, Gohan was thinking about a plan. Do I sell all this on a tape? Or do I print this in the school paper? He then hatched the most sinister plan: E-mail Eresa.  
  
"Sometimes I wish my little brother was like my buddy Gohan." Sharpner was disturbed by Marron followed by Videl.  
  
"Videl, Gohan is right here." Marron yelled.  
  
"Oh, you must be a cousin of Gohan." Sharpner said to Gohan.  
  
"Uuuuummmmmm... Yeah..." Gohan said with a smirk. Boy his head is more dull than I thought! Gohan snickered and went to Videl.  
  
"Wait a minute Videl..." Sharpner said to Videl after Gohan and Marron left to go see Chi-Chi. "I think I just told a kid my deepest, my most inner secrets."  
  
Sharpner actually opened up to kid other than his siblings! Videl thought, not knowing it was Gohan that Sharpner opened up to. "Well I'll get going Sharpner. I'm quite in a hurry." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Gohan's reign of terror over...Sharpner?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Gohan go get in your new clothes or I'll add days to Videl's training." Chi-Chi said. Gohan went to get dressed up in his silly overalls and pink shirt. "You look so adorable." Chi-Chi said. All the other children laughed to death. But Gohan kept his smirk.  
  
"Bulma, once we get to your house, can I use your laptop?" Gohan asked as innocently as possible.  
  
"Sure, Why?" Bulma answered.  
  
"No reason." Gohan said.  
  
"Lets go show Krillin. He will be amazed. He's at my house." Bulma said.  
  
"I am sorry Bulma. But I can't join you even though this one is my favourite." Eresa said when she came to hug Gohan. Then she left.  
  
Once they got to Capsule Corp., Krillin was in the livingroom.  
  
He came up to Trunks and said "Hey Trunks! You gonna stay home now?" Trunks gave him a death glare. He came up to Goten this time.  
  
"Hey bookworm junior!" Goten gave him a death glare, guess he's not as innocent and clueless as we thought. Piccolo was next in line.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, I never knew you were a Hercule fan!" Piccolo was angry. Vegeta was the next target.  
  
"Oooohhhh, does Vegeta want a Teddy?" Vegeta was seeing red. Hercule was a target next.  
  
"The easter bunny is coming to town. Don't you want to smile?" Hercule did not smile. Krillin noticed Gohan with his grin.  
  
"Errr...ummmm....Marron! your dress is beautiful!" Krillin said, trying to ignore Gohan's smirk. Gohan then disappeared in a room all by himself with the laptop.  
  
"All right. Now where to start...ah yes...The beginning." Gohan typped evilly and went to Eresa's e-mail adress. "Perfect. Now nothing can stop me." Gohan turned off the laptop with a smirk, Vegeta style.  
  
The next day, at OSHS...  
  
Videl was rushing to class. Darn! I'm starting to be more and more like Gohan! Well that teaches me never to take over for Chi-Chi for cooking! Those brats eat like pigs. Quit complementing them Videl! They're worse than pigs! She thought as she entered class right before the bell rang.  
  
When she sat beside Sharpner, Videl found he was majorly upset. "What's wrong Sharpner?" was all she could say.  
  
"Someone e-mailed Eresa all my secrets, and no need to explain the rest. It was probably that innocent kid that I met at the mall. I'll smash him! He's worse than my brother! First off, my kid brother tells Eresa my secrets five years ago, now this! Speaking of siblings, where's Gohan?"  
  
"He's on a family trip around the world. Him and his parents. Alone. Without Goten." Videl said in a hurry.  
  
"Lucky him. My parents would never let me go around the world unless my brat of a brother is with me. If I had a choice if I wanted to get rid of that brat..." Sharpner was interrupted by Eresa coming in class.  
  
"Oooohhhh Sharpy! I never knew you were ssssssooooooo sentimental! Don't you worry! I'll stay with you for ever and ever..." Eresa went on about Sharpner having a soft side for Gohan.  
  
It has to be Trunks or Krillin. Krillin could be mistaken for a child; Goten is too clueless; Hercule is well... brainless; Piccolo is too coldblooded; Vegeta is too cruel; Gohan is too innocent; It has to be one of those two. Videl thought clenching her fists.  
  
Once Videl got to Capsule Corp., Chi-Chi and Bulma recieved Videl with smiles across their faces. "Hello Videl we managed to get all four of them ready for you-know-what." Bulma snickered.  
  
"Well that is good. Where are they? Oh, is that Krillin I hear?" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah. Why." Bulma asked.  
  
"No reason." Videl said, fire in her eyes. She went in the living room to find all six kids and Krillin in there. "ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU E- MAILED ERESA ALL OF SHARPNER'S SECRETS?" Videl yelled  
  
Slowly, at everyone's surprise, Gohan lifted his hand. Videl gave him wide eyes. Gohan actually pulled off a prank and succeded! and on my number one target: Sharpner! She thought. "SON GOHAN! I WAS ABOUT TO DO THAT! HOW DID YOU?!?!" She continued.  
  
"Well it's not like I squeezed them out of them. He sorta just blurted them all out when he bought me ice cream. It was hard to shut him up, so I just thought that telling Eresa about his real feelings wouldn't hurt. And besides. I am getting annoyed of being called Mr. Innocent all the time by everyone around." Gohan said.  
  
But Chi-Chi interrupted. "Boys. I have something to say. We have to send you to school." She was immediately interrupted by Vegeta whinning.  
  
"No way I am gonna be the only of four sayin children having to go to a weaklings school!" Vegeta was interrupted this time by Krillin laughing.  
  
"Me and my family are moving near the school and Marron is going with ya to school. So you better behave o great prince of Sayians!" Krillin said before everyone burst out laughing, everyone but the prince.  
  
"Uuuuhhhh, Mom, am I going back to OSHS?" Gohan asked uneasy.  
  
"Of course not silly. You are going with Vegeta and the others." Chi-Chi said calmly.  
  
"But I'm almost out of high school... And you are sending me to primary school?!?! Shit." Gohan was nocked out cold by Videl.  
  
"Didn't your mom teach you that swearing is bad, little boy?" Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"Dende is dead. Sending I, an adult namek in a brat's body to primary school." Piccolo was wacked by the frying pan of destruction. (Bulma's pan is the frying pan of doom.Chi-Chi's is the frying pan of death. So what could I call Videl's?)  
  
"But...but...I am the great Hercule?!?!" Hercule said. Everyone that was conscious laughed and Krillin spoke up.  
  
"You were the great Hercule."  
  
"Don't worry. I think things will go well with all seven of them going to school. Piccolo and Hercule will be together. then Marron, Vegeta and Gohan will share the same class..." Bulma said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The first day of school  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
At the Son residence...  
  
"Goten, you are gonna wear your new clothes to school! I don't care if your friends laugh at you!" Chi-Chi was struggling to get Goten's new clothes on. Once she got his clothes on she threw Goten out the door along with his school bag and lunch... capsules.  
  
"All right Gohan. You're next." But before Chi-Chi could grab him, Mr. Popo went in the room with Goku. He was holding Piccolo.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Piccolo is quite roudy. Could you take care of him?"  
  
"Sure. No problem. Do you have his new clothes?"  
  
"Of course. Why would I forget." Mr. Popo said as he gave her the clothes. Chi-Chi grabbed Piccolo to dress him up.  
  
"Videl, Once you are done with Hercule, can you take care of Gohan?" Chi- Chi asked Videl as she threw Hercule out the door with his stuff.  
  
"Okay now Gohan. Now to..." But before Videl could finish, She noticed that Gohan went the easy way out: He got dressed in his new clothes without a struggle. Videl grabbed Gohan, angrily, and threw him out the door harder than usual. (The fun part was to dress them up with a fight.)  
  
Once Piccolo joined the other three, Goten and Hercule were standing beside Gohan rubbing his head. "Let's just get this done and over with. Once I get to my original form..." Piccolo continued to plot until school.  
  
At the Briefs...  
  
"Calm down Trunks! If you don't calm down I'll cut your meals by half!" Bulma was getting Trunks in the bright yellow shirt and once she managed she threw her son out the door to find Marron waiting for the boys.  
  
"All right Vegeta. How will I ever find you?You're not under the table! Ohh where can you be?" Bulma said dramatically. Her sarcasm made Vegeta more scared. "So what happened to the brave and powerful prince of all sayians, Prince Vegeta? If you're not a coward, then face up to my challenge."  
  
Vegeta sprung up angrily to warn Bulma to not insult his pride, but Bulma was one step ahead. The frying pan did his job.  
  
Vegeta woke up five minutes later, to find himself in the goofy pink teddy bear shirt and his royal blue pants. What he didn't expect was Bulma behind him, and to hug Vegeta, like she always did whenever she saw him pass by in that shirt.  
  
"Vegeta, now no killing or hurting anybody and behave." The woman said before throwing Vegeta at Trunks and Marron.  
  
"Now, off I go. See you two later chumps!" Vegeta said before getting hit by a frying pan. Marron's frying pan. He was planning to fly away.  
  
Vegeta didn't argue and turned to see Trunks snickering. "What are you laughing about, brat?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh, ...nothing" Trunks said and continued to school.  
  
"We are supposed to meet Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Hercule at school. Vegeta, You are in mine and Gohan's class." But Marron was interrupted by Trunks laughing.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! What did you learn in school today?" Trunks said before Marron hit him and told the two:  
  
"We are almost there. As you can see Gohan and the others are there." Marron pointed out to Gohan, Piccolo and Hercule. Goten was not there. Apparently, the primary school wasn't very far from Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bye guys. I need to go find Goten and tell him what happened last night." Trunks said before running off, forgeting that he had his yellow shirt on.  
  
"Nothing did happen last night. Or are you trying to find a one way ticket to other kids laughing at that stuff that you have on? Well see ya!" Vegeta said before joining Gohan and the others. Marron was already there.  
  
Gohan was the first to speak up. "We have to wait here until the bell then we'll go inside. Those two are gonna regret it."  
  
After a while a really energetic lady came outside to get the children. "Okay everyone. I'll take to your classrooms." The lady went in the school. Marron was excited. The other four weren't.  
  
"This is gonna be a looooonnnnng year." Gohan mumbled. As they marched off to the classrooms, a lady stopped to one room.  
  
"Piccolo, and Hercule. This is your room. And make sure you make sure you make lots of friends." Piccolo and Hercule went off in the classroom. She stopped Piccolo. "Are you sure you are okay, little boy?"  
  
Don't little boy me lady. Piccolo thought. "I'm green 24/7." He said coldly.  
  
"My. Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She went in with Hercule and Piccolo. "Hello everybody. I's like you to meet Piccolo and Hercule. Don't worry about Piccolo. He's always like this." What the lady said suddenly made Hercule think of a comment.  
  
"Yeah, He's always grumpy like this." Hercule wispered under his breath.  
  
Piccolo heard this and wispered: "And you are always a loudmouthed, annoying, baka." No one heard him, and they were glad that the teacher had two desks in the back, Hercule in front of Piccolo. This gave Piccolo an idea. I know. I could write a little letter for all the others brats. He wrote on a small piece of paper: "Kick me. I'm a baka."  
  
Meanwhile, at Gohan and the others...  
  
"Okay everyone, here is your classroom. Remember. No fighting." Vegeta grunted as the lady finished talking. "Okay everyone. This is Gohan, Vegeta and Marron."  
  
Gohan sat behind Vegeta,in the back, and Marron beside Gohan. Gohan went to his desk and turned around, to find girls getting up to get to a group. Appearently, they were able to read. They all took turns hugging Vegeta. He was getting psychotic.  
  
"Let go of me you brat! Get your dirty hands off me girl! I'm warning you!" It continued for ten minutes and in the meantime, Gohan had already started laughing.  
  
"Everyone get to your seats. That's it. I know that Vegeta has a cute shirt, but you could hug him at recess. Now, let's get our mathematics out."  
  
As the two classes proceeded, Hercule, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta had something to say.  
  
Man! I can't believe how tough this is! These pour kids have to slave all day on this! Once I get my body back, I'll go entertain in primary schools more often! Hercule thought.  
  
Sheesh. I learned this at one year old! I should fall asleep, but I have to be green! And they find this unusual! Piccolo thought about his opinion.  
  
What is this primitive junk?! I learned this at 6 months old! Vegeta was grunting at that thought. He knew to stay awake due to his "cute shirt" and did not want to be hugged.  
  
Man! Mom made me learn this at 2 months old!How easy can you get! Gohan was upset by this fact and wished Chi-Chi placed him in high school.  
  
It continued that way until recess. When the bell rang, Vegeta disappeared without a trace. When everyone was outside, Gohan saw Piccolo and Hercule waiting for him near a garbage can. Once Gohan Got to Piccolo, Gohan asked him: "Piccolo, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know. I was sure I sensed his power level around here somewhere." Piccolo answered, more upset than ever.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a rustle from inside the garbage can. "It's me Vegeta. I'm hiding from those baka girls. Once it's clear, I'm leaving this joint." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
the tables had turned...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"The first thing we do is get back at Goten and Trunks." Gohan was interrupted by Vegeta yelling.  
  
"Only I could get back at Trunks!"  
  
"How do you expect to catch your *ahem* 'brother' and destroy him when you, of all people, the Prince of all Sayans, is cowering inside a garbage can, from little girls?" Piccolo said coldly. Vegeta jumped out of the can furiously.  
  
"How dare you insult my pri...YYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta started to run away from a herd of running girls trying to catch him.  
  
"Poor Vegeta. Today's not his day." Gohan then noticed Sharpner, as a supervisor, hanging on to a boy that Gohan recognised from his class, he was blond like Sharpner, and with mustles showing, like Sharpner. Appearently, they were brothers.  
  
Gohan approached them casually, and smirking. After being stopped once by Vegeta and the girls, Gohan managed to catch up to the two, Sharpner not noticing, was drinking from a can of pop. The little boy said to Gohan: "Hello. You're the new kid in my class. My name is Hiro Pencils."  
  
"Hello, My name is..."Gohan was cut off by Sharpner spitting out the pop he just drank.Sharpner turned around and yelled at him. Sharpner recognised Gohan's voice from the mall.  
  
"You are the kid from the mall! The one that e-mailed Eresa all my secrets!You're gonna pay!"  
  
"So you are the one that pulled off that nasty prank on my brother!" Hiro said.  
  
Gohan panicked when this thought came to his head:He's gonna hate me for what I did. I know it. He's gonna hate me!  
  
"You're my hero! I can't even get one secret out of him, but when he meets this kid, my baka brother spills all the beans! And what does this kid do? He e-mails the biggest gossip in the world!" After Hiro was done that, Gohan was gaping at Sharpner's kid brother: He was almost as bad as Goten and Trunks! "Now what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Gohan. My name is Gohan." Gohan answered, confused. But before he could talk some more, the bell rang. When they got in line, Gohan was looking for Vegeta, but found no sign of him nor Marron. Everyone heared several Clangs from a Frying Pan, but when they turned around they saw Marron pulling on one of Vegeta legs with one hand, the Frying Pan in the other hand,Vegeta was slowly clawing away from the school, with his hands burring in the sand every time Vegeta managed to pull himself away. At one point Marron was hitting Vegeta in the behind with her chibi-sized nightmare.  
  
"Ummmm.... Marron. You are supposed to hit him on his head." The teacher was cut off by Gohan.  
  
"How do you know that Miss Mackenzie?" Gohan asked the red haired teacher.(Well, who else could I choose: Relina Peacecraft from Gundam wing?)  
  
"What's your mother's name?" Said the patient woman.  
  
"Son Chi-Chi. Why?"  
  
"She's my apprentice. I taught her the ways of the Frying pan of Doom." Gohan panicked as well as Piccolo, Hercule and Vegeta.  
  
Once they were to the respectful classes, Miss Mackenzie went and taught till 3:00 pm. Gohan looked at the clock. 2:55. He looked at the clock after what seemed for an eternity. 2:56. Gohan then sighed. He looked at Marron, at Vegeta, at Hiro, and again at Miss Mackenzie. 2:58. Gohan felt more insulted. He was ready to destroy the clock. He clenched his fist and looked at the ground. He saw a familiar brown tail. He looked to see if it was his.  
  
It wasn't. It was Vegeta's. Gohan got ready to squeeze it, but he didn't. He looked strait at the clock. Due to the excitement. there was only 10 seconds left before the bell. 9. 8. 7. 6. Gotta time it just right... Gohan said to himself. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But also you could see Vegeta opening his mouth in pain. Not a sound of pain was heard, due to the timing of the bell and of Gohan squeazing the tail during the ring. The sayan prince turned around to see Gohan giving the usual Son grin with a tail in his hand. Gohan pulled it out completely. Vegeta was seeing red."How DARE you pull my tail, you child of a third class baka! I'll have your head for this!"  
  
Vegeta tried to catch Gohan but Gohan zipped out just in time to see Marron hitting Vegeta across the head. Someone walked up from behind Gohan and when Gohan turned around, he saw Hiro, Sharpner's little brother.  
  
"Hey there Gohan. sorry we couldn't talk earlier, but how did you manage to get all of Sharpner's secrets?"  
  
"Easy. He spilled the beans after he saw me in my old fighting gi."  
  
The two talked until Sharpner came and snuck up on them. he waited for the right moment.  
  
"And once he woke up in the middle of the park, he ran into his friends Eresa, Gohan and Videl. My bro said Eresa giggled like a hyena. She found his sleeping outfit 'cute'. guess what it was."  
  
"What was it Hiro?" Gohan asked cluelessly.  
  
"Carebear Boxers! Can you believe it! The strongest guy in school! Wearing Carebear boxers!"  
  
"Wow. Now you know that Sharpner sleepwalks." Gohan said backtracking. Man. I can't believe it. I completely forgot about it. It might have been the blow of mom's frying pan after she found out why I've been laughing so hard. Wait a minute. Goten and Trunks have a copy of a tape they recorded that night. Maybe Eresa might like it...  
  
"You two stop right there. No more torture." Sharpner yelled but was cut off by Eresa latching around his neck.  
  
"Sharpy, I just did some backtracking on our long relationship and I still remember the time you sleptwalked all the way to the park!"  
  
Things went on with Eresa talking about her relationship with Sharpner for hours on end, until Videl showed up.  
  
"So this is where you were. If this happens again, my frying pan will tuck you in at night! Oh, hello Sharpner, hello Eresa. Didn't see you there." Videl turned to Eresa which was gaping.  
  
"You got a frying pan! you are so lucky! I'm still training to be a decent housewife!" Eresa said in amasement.  
  
"Allright kid! who are you? Are you one of my buddy Gohan's or Videl's relatives?" Sharpner was upset. He wanted to know who Gohan was.Videl interfeered.  
  
"Well... If you want to know who he really is..."Videl started as Gohan was waving and shaking his head so she wouldn't say who Gohan was. Videl smirked."You know what me and Gohan told you about the dragonballs?"  
  
Gohan was panicking. Eresa spoke up. "You mean those seven baseballs that let you go in virtual reality?" She was dense.  
  
"Uuuuummmmm....Yeah well remember what happened in class the day the window broke?" Videl continued as Sharpner, Eresa and Hiro all nodded and Gohan was waving and panicking trying to get Videl to notice him. "What if I tell you if this kids Gohan?"  
  
Gohan paled. Videl told the two about the wish."Well there are some similarities. He's as cute as Gohan. HE must be Gohan!" Eresa was interupted by Videl laughing with her arms behind her head, Gohan-style.  
  
"Kidding! Now Gohan time to go see Bulma. everyones there." Videl said as she and Gohan left and Sharpner told Eresa something.  
  
"Thats impossible Gohan would never pull off a prank like that!" He said before they left. 


End file.
